Merry Christmas
by Miss.Farmgirl
Summary: A Christmas story that I came up with. Just what I think a christmas for our team would be like.


The Best Christmas

I don't own Fast and Furious

Letty POV

Racing….I kept my window down loving the feel of the air running past my face. I smiled when I put on the NOS and passed all the guys who where in front of me.

"Damn right.' I smiled when I speed across the spray painted line. I started to slow down and went around the block so I could park back by the team.

"Letty girl you rock!" Vince said as he put his arm around me. "Who the hell said I didn't?" I raised my eyebrow and walked over to Mia who was already counting the money.

Her eyes started to widen as she keep counting "Merry Christmas Letty!" She looked at me and smiled her smile. "You ok holding onto it?" I asked her as I saw some guys start to look at us as they realized just how much money the young women held in her hands.

"I'll keep on eye on her." Leon told me coming up and staring the guys down.

"I'll stay with them to, don't worry Letty." Vince said as he to went and stood next to Leon and Mia. I smiled at them and then looked around. "Where did the hulk go?" I asked referring to Dom. Now that I was thinking I haven't seen him since my race was about to start. A sickening feeling started in my gut. Where the hell has Dom been?

"I haven't seen him for a while now…." Mia said as she to tried to think of where he would be. Vince and Leon didn't put in their thoughts…Dom and I haven't been doing to good lately. We fought a lot about the trucks he thought about jacking. I didn't want him to even think about it and he though it was the only way to keep paying the bills. Everyone else on the team though that maybe Dom had cheated on me. That made me feel like I was about to throw up. Dom always knew that his pants only came down for me, no one else. I sighed and then it hit me.

"Where the fuck is Jesse?" I asked them. Mia's eyed widened and she wiped around.

"He was here a moment ago!" She looked at Vince and Leon with wide eyes.

"Stay here with her, I'll go look." Then I thought the feeling in my gut started to turn into fear. And Letty fears nothing I told myself. I started to walk and could feel that Christmas was going to get ruined tonight. Wondering around for a good ten minutes I finally looked down a dark street to see two guys leaning against a building. I started to walk down it and that when I saw how big the one man was and how tiny the other was.

"What the fuck! You two think you can just run around-" I took in a breath as I looked at them. Both of them looked like shit. I looked at Jesse first. His face wouldn't look so good in an hour and he had blood coming out of his nose. I prepared myself to look at Dom. He didn't look as bad but his face wouldn't look good in an hour to. His knuckles would raw and I looked into the darkness and saw five guys barely moving in the darkness.

"Sorry Letty….they were talking shit about you and…I.." He sighed. Dom looked at me and gave a small smile.

"You took one out." He looked at Jesse "That a start."

"Until the other four started on me, Dom came looking for me and…" Jesse couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Dom went Hulk on them." I pulled Jesse's face up to mine and looked at how bad his nose was.

"Dom went Hulk." Jesse said and I smiled a little.

"You took one out! That good. Next time it will be two." I took out my phone and called Vince and told him where we where and how Dom and Jesse got in a fight.

I felt a little better when Vince's voice came over through the phone "I'll bring my car around and pick up Jesse don't worry."

I finally went and sat down next to Dom. "So you kicked some ass tonight?" I asked him and he smiled. "From what I heard so did you?"

"But mine left me with a pretty face and pockets full of cash." I told him and just as I said that Vince's car came into view.

"Jesse! Holly shit you got one all by yourself? Hell you are meant for the team!" Vince said helping Jesse stand up.

"I did good didn't I?' He said to Vince as Vince looked at me and Dom.

"You bring him home?" Vince asked me and I nodded my head. We watched Vince leave with Jesse before I stood up and looked at him.

"Come on." I said getting up. I looked over and saw one of the other guys trying to get up. Dom stood and walked over before giving the guy one last punch. He bent down and told the guy "Don't ever talk shit about my woman. Don't every try to hit one of my team." He stood and walked over to me pulling me close and placing his arm around my neck. I felt a steady growing of happiness. Dom knew I was his and I knew he was mine.

"Mia's not going to be happy with me." Dom said as we started to make our way to the cars.

"She may even kill you." I told him and smiled.

"Black eyes for Christmas." He told me wrapping me a little more firmly in his embrace. "Well Jesse is to so you'll be off the hook." I told him. He looked down at me and I laughed. It was a happy laugh, even after the guys just got their asses kicked. We walked over to Mia and Leon and they looked at us and Leon smiled at me and laughed.

"We'll see ya at home." He said going into his own car and driving away.

"Your going to be all black and blue for Christmas tomorrow!" Mia said as she started to storm her way to my car. "Christmas Eve and this is the night you go and get in a fight!" She slammed the door.

"Don't take your shit out on my car!" I shouted at her. Dom looked at me "No one told her about Jesse yet?"

"Thought it would be a Christmas Eve surprise." I told him. He laughed low and I could feel the vibrations as he kissed me one and got in his own car.

Mia shouted when she saw Jesse. But at that time at night we all started to go to bed. Mia's orders.

"Christmas is tomorrow morning and your all going to be here with no hangovers and big smile on your faces. Got it?" She looked us all in the eyes. "Now go to bed." She turned to go to her room and Vince and Leon smiled and went down stairs to theirs. I looked at Jesse and got some pill for him to take. Then sent him to his room. I looked at Dom and we started to walk up the stairs when Dom stopped and pulled me back down that few steps. He pointed up and there was a mistletoe. I looked at him and placed my arms around his neck and pulled myself close to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed him, I pulled away before he could make it more. "Merry Christmas." I told him.

He smiled and started to kiss my neck. "We're still under the mistletoe." He told me. I smiled at him.

Dom smiled and started to take us up to our rooms. "I don't think this is what Mia had in mind when she told us to go to bed." I said into his lips. But I will have a big smile on my face tomorrow.

"She said go to bed…we'll be in our bed." He smiled and after he set me down on the bed smiled at me. "Merry Christmas Letty."

Please review and Merry Christmas everyone! I didn't have time to post this before but what the hell it's still Christmas time!

So review and I hope everyone had a great Christmas.

Love always Kristine


End file.
